Shrub motel
by Yaoi Maiko
Summary: Cosmo messes up yet another wish...but was it a mistake or was it a thought of genius...Read to find out. Warning: Yaoi..you have been warned. Pairing: CosmoxTimmy.....Timmy is about 17 or 18 in this fic....I don't really remember what I was thinking -.-'


**Yaoi: My friend wouldn't quit asking me if I have finished his fanfic and it's getting on my nerves…Soooo, I finished it so I don't have to hear it again…XD**

Amaya: Yeah, he can be like that.

Yaoi: True…Okay onto the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Oddparents.  
Warning: Yaoi….BoyxBoy….don't like don't read!  
Pairing: CosmoxTimmy  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cosmo!" Timmy yelled at the green haired godparent.

"What did I do?" He asked dumbly.

"I've been calling your name for five minutes." Timmy said angrily.

"Sorry, I was…." Timmy cut him off. "Day dreaming?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, so what did you want?" Cosmo asked after giving up the fight.

"I have a wish….So try not to mess it up." Timmy said with a nudge to Cosmo's arm.

"Hey, that was one time!" Cosmo said in defense.

"Nu-uh, you've done it plenty of times." Timmy said. "Anyway, I wish to go to a shrub motel." He continued.

"Wish granted." Cosmo said and they disappeared in a puff of smoke right as Wanda walked in.

"I swear I heard them….Oh well, back to Fairyworld." She said with a smile as she thought about where she was really going. As she disappearing to Fairyworld, Cosmo and Timmy were reappearing. Timmy took a look around and slapped his forehead.

"Cosmo, you idiot, I said shrub motel." He said as he looked at Cosmo.

"Really, cause I thought you said love hotel." Cosmo said with a smirk.

Timmy looked at Cosmo with a 'What are you thinking' look.

"Aw, come on, you can't say you don't have the slightest attraction to me?" Cosmo asked.

"Um…..Well…so, what if I do?" Timmy asked nervously.

"And what if you don't?" Cosmo asked and Timmy looked at him weird.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked and next thing he knew was that he was being kissed. Cosmo them pulled away with a smirk.

"That's what it means." He said and Timmy's mouth was agap and Eyes wide. He then closed his mouth and eyes while he took a deep breath.

"Cosmo, what's the meaning of bring me here and kissing me?" Timmy asked, confused.

"'Cause, Timmy, I love you." Cosmo said as he pulled Timmy into a tight embrace. Timmy pulled back and looked at Cosmo seriously.

"Are you telling the truth?" He asked. Cosmo nodded his head and Timmy smiled as he buried his face into Cosmo's chest.

"Well, since we're here…." Cosmo said with a smirk and purposely not finished his sentence. Timmy gasped as he was knocked on the bed. Then a certain nagging feeling creeped up in Timmy's mind.

"Cosmo, wait, what about Wanda, don't you love her?" He asked sadly and Cosmo put his head down to where Timmy couldn't read his face. "I don't love her anymore….she's been cheating on me with Wandisemo." Cosmo said so quietly that it made Timmy's heart hurt. "But I found someone better." Cosmo said as he looked up at Timmy, who was blushing.

"What if she catches us?" Timmy asked.

"Let her, I don't care anymore…I love you, not her….You….she's a no good cheater in my eyes." Cosmo said angrily.

"It sounds like I'm second best." Timmy said sadly.

"What's that suppose to mea….Oh, no, Timmy, you're not her replacement, I loved you before I found out she was cheating." Cosmo said as he hugged Timmy tightly.

"Okay, Cosmo, I wish we could see what Wanda was doing right now." Timmy said catching Cosmo off guard.

"Wha-Why?" Cosmo asked surprised.

"Just do it…no questions." Timmy said.

"Okay, okay….Wish granted." Cosmo said as the T.V. came on and Wanda could be seen with Wandisemo.

-  
--  
-

"Wanda, why so down?" Wandisemo asked her.

"I'm just thinking." Wanda said with a sigh.

"About Cosmo?" He asked.

"Yeah, I know he only plays dumb and pretends that I'm not cheating on him." Wanda said sadly.

"Don't worry about it, you're with Wandisemo now." He said as he continulessly ripped his shirts.

"Yeah." She said.

-  
--  
-

"I'm sorry, Cosmo, but I had to see for myself." Timmy said as he turn off the T.V.

"It's okay….I still love." Cosmo said as he hugged Timmy.

"I love you, too, Cosmo." Timmy said and Cosmo turned him around to face him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes." Timmy said and Cosmo then smashed their lips together. Timmy then felt Cosmo's tongue at his lips and he gladly opened his mouth. He then let a moan from deep in his throat go. Cosmo soon pulled back with a smirk.

"Cosmo, I promise I won't tell Wanda." Timmy said breathlessly.

"And I won't either." Cosmo said before attacking Timmy's neck. Timmy moaned as Cosmo slowly ran his hands down his body and stopped at the rim of his pants, before….

"Timmy….Oh, Timmy!" A shrilled voice yelled.

"WTF? How did she find me at a love hotel?" Timmy asked.

"Timmy! I know you're in there, my Timmy-dar is going off!" Tootie yelled from the other side of the door.

"I have a plan, do you trust me?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes, with all my heart." Timmy said as Cosmo leaned down, kissed him lightly on the lips, and when Cosmo pulled back their clothes where all on the floor.

"TIMMY, I'm using the ram." Tootie yelled and the door vibrated.

"Kiss me." Cosmo whispered to Timmy, who responded quickly.

"TIMMY, when I get in there, the girl you are with is dead." Timmy heard Tootie yell and he wrapped his arms protectively around Cosmo while deepening the kiss. The door then busted in and a laugh was heard.

"You unlocked it didn't you?" Timmy asked into Cosmo's ear.

"Yep." Cosmo said before….

"OH MY GOD! Timmy! You're gay!" Tootie asked and Timmy pulled back to look at her with a smile.

"I thought you'd be more surprised seeing me with a hot guy with green hair, green eyes, and wings." Timmy said causing Cosmo to blush. Tootie then came near the bed with a killer glint in her eyes.

"Tootie?" Timmy asked as he blocker her from Cosmo.

"If I can't have you, no one can!" Tootie said as she pulled out a pocket knife and proceeded towards Timmy.

"Tootie!" Timmy asked scared as he hugged Cosmo with his eyes closed. "Cosmo!" Timmy yelled scared as Tootie was only an inch away.

"Tootie! Stop!" Cosmo commanded and she looked at him.

"Why should I?" She asked.

"Cause if you try to hurt him…I'll hurt you." Cosmo said as he wrapped his arms around Timmy, who had his face buried in Cosmo's chest.

"You wouldn't dare." She challenged.

"Look, I'll day it one more time, hurt my love, I hurt you, got it, bitch?" Cosmo asked as he kissed Timmy on the forehead with a smirk.

"Now, if you would be so kind as to leave, for we were in the middle of something." Cosmo said as Timmy looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you, Cosmo." He said as he hugged him.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Timmy." Tootie said as she left slamming the door behind her.

"Now, where were we….Oh, Yeah!" Cosmo said as he locked the door with magic while kissing Timmy. Timmy's hands moved on their own to tangle into Cosmo's hair. They soon had to part for air.

"Cosmo, I love you." Timmy said as Cosmo moved to his neck, sucking and licking, leaving little red marks.

"And I love you." Cosmo said as he ran his hand down to Timmy's cock.

"Oh…Fuck." Timmy moaned and Cosmo smirked.

"So, you're a virgin after all and what you just said would also conclude that you don't touch yourself either." Cosmo said as he moved him hand faster while Timmy moaned in ecstasy.

"How…Could…I…With all…Ah…The interruptions…Ah." Timmy said between pants and moans. Cosmo then smirked as he lowered his mouth towards Timmy's cock. Sticking his tongue out and wrapping it around the head causing Timmy to moan loudly. Cosmo smirked as Timmy bucked his hips trying to get more of himself into the green-haired fairy's mouth. "Ah…Cosmo!" Timmy moaned as his movements became more desperate. Cosmo sucked one more time before removing his mouth and moved up on Timmy. "Tease" Timmy said with a pout.

"So cute." Cosmo said as he kissed Timmy. Cosmo then kissed Timmy on the forehead as he leaned up to poof up a bottle of lube. "Are you sure you want this, 'cause we can stop now if you want?" Cosmo asked sadly, but Timmy grabbed the arm in his reach and squeezed.

"Don't you dare stop now." He hissed through his teeth.

"As you wish….Honey." Cosmo whispered huskily into Timmy's ear before nibbling on it as he opened the bottle of lube. He pulled back to put some on his hands. He the rubbed his hands together to get it warm. "Ready?" Cosmo asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Timmy said with a smile so sweet it took Cosmo's breath away. He also found himself smiled, too, as he leaned down and captured those beautiful lips once again to distract the brunette as he stuck the first finger in. Timmy moaned into the kiss as the finger started to move in and out. Soon after a second finger was added and much to Timmy's surprise this one hurt. His eyes tightly closed for only a second as the pain soon disappeared. Cosmo then added the third finger and unshed tears came to Timmy's eyes. Cosmo sopped his movements.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked worried and sadly.

"No!" Timmy yelled causing Cosmo to jump and move his fingers in Timmy, who moaned. "I mean 'no'….I want you to take me, make me yours, forever." Timmy said as he moved his hips on the fingers inside him and moaned loudly.

"Yea, love" Cosmo said as he began to move his fingers again. With each movement, he would change the angle looking for a certain spot that would make Timmy scream.

"Cosmo!" Timmy moaned loudly as his whole body froze with pleasure.

"Found it…..Ready for me now, love?" Cosmo asked with a smile as he removed his fingers.

"Yes." Timmy breathed. Cosmo then leaned forward as he coated himself.

"Beg for me then." He said huskily in Timmy's ear. Timmy begged with a blush.

"'Please' what?" Cosmo asked teasingly.

"Please, fuck me." Timmy said and that's all Cosmo need as he plunged forward into Timmy quickly as to not hurt him. "Ugh, fuck." Timmy gasped.

"You know you cuss too much." Cosmo said as he pulled back and thrusted back in.

"Ah…Oh, just…Ah….Enjoy…Ha….Fucking…Ugh…Me." Timmy moaned with each thrust.

"You have a…Ngh….point there." Cosmo said breathlessly. The pace soon felt too slow for Timmy.

"Cosmo…Ah…Faster…Please." Timmy begged and Cosmo speed up. "Oh, Cosmo, yes!" Timmy moaned as he wrapped his legs around Cosmo's waist.

"Ah, Timmy…I love you." Cosmo whispered in Timmy's ear. Timmy looked at Cosmo with half-lidded eyes and smiled.

"I love you, too, Cosmo." Timmy breathed. The pleasure Cosmo cause Timmy was enough to drive him mad, but he could only moan every time Cosmo entered and re-entered him. "Cosmo…I'm going to…AH, COSMO!" Timmy yelled his lover's name as he came on his and Cosmo's stomachs.

"Ngh…Yeah, That's what I wanted." Cosmo said as he thrusted franticly before he came moaning Timmy's name while willing his lover with his seed. After a few seconds, Cosmo pulled out of Timmy, breathing heavily as he laid down next to him with his arms around him.

"That was…" Timmy was at a loss for words.

"Wonderful?" Cosmo asked with a smile.

"No, better than wonderful, it was…..Blissful." Timmy said with a smile as he snuggled into Cosmo more. Cosmo laughed at Timmy for trying to sound smart.

"I love you, Timmy." Cosmo said as he kissed him on the forehead. With a smile.

"I love you, too, Cosmo." Timmy mumbled as he yawned and sleep took over. Soon Cosmo found himself asleep also. They laid in bed completely happy with their life right at the moment.

**-TBC-**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yaoi: Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter…the second chapter will not have a lemon in it unless I feel like or unless big brother wants me to put in there for making his X-mas present 3 months after X-mas…..XD**

Amaya: Smart one…XD

Yaoi: What can I say…..I was…busy.

Amaya: With what!

Yaoi: whispers in Amaya's ear with a smirk

Amaya: Pulls back blushing oh, yeah, that's why.

Yaoi: well have a nice day people….…bye


End file.
